Lexi's Side
by lilbrig01
Summary: Lexi is Letty's twin sister they are pretty opposite, but they still love each other. The problem is the men their in love with are enemies. While Letty sides with her loves hatred Lexi tries to bring everyone together. In the end will she succeed or will she have to make a choice? Will people give her a chance an hear her side or will they just write her off as a thugs girlfriend?
1. Prologue

Do you know what it's like to be on opposite sides of a turf war with your own sister? I do my sister and I love each other dearly we are twins after all, but we both fell in love with two guys with some issues with each other. The men we fell in love with are enemies and well I've been caught in the middle more so then her. She refuses to give my boyfriend or his friends a chance while I however have gotten to know hers and his friends. Everyone expects me to pick a side, but how do you choose between the love of your life and your sister? Let me start this story from the beginning so maybe you can understand my dilemma a little bit better. I suppose it started when Letty and I moved to L.A. with our mother. Oh how rude let me introduce myself first. Hello everyone my name Alexandria Maria Ortiz twin sister to none other than Leticia Ortiz. I don't like my full name so I go by Lexi. Let me take you back to the very beginning when this all started before Letty and are I were on opposite sides of the worse turf battle I've ever seen. I know people think he's awful and I'm horrible for staying with him, but please hear my side before you judge me there is so much more there than anyone really understands. Just don't think the worst of him or me before you know the whole story. It all started about three years ago….


	2. Meeting Lucy and Johnny and to the Races

Well L.A. is definitely more different than I thought it was going to be, but not in the fun way I thought it'd be. Back home there was so much to do because we knew so many people and so many places. Here we know nothing and no one. It is very frustrating, the only person I've talked to in the three days we've been here is Letty since mom is off who knows where. Letty and I have spent a lot of tie together lately and while it has been fun and we love each other, we need a break from one another. Today I have decided to go out on my so I get up and get dressed. I walk to my mirror and look at myself. Letty and I may be twins, but we are definitely not identical twins. My facial features are much softer than Letty's, I have bright green eyes, my lips are a little fuller then hers, we have the same hair color, but I put red highlights in mine, my boobs are about a cup size bigger than hers, my stomach is flat like hers, I'm about two inches shorter than her at 5'3, and my style is much, much more girly then hers. I'm a girly girl, I know nothing about cars and I have no interest in them really, but I pretend to listen when Letty babbles on about them. I turn on my straightener and start on my makeup. I put on my foundation and powder, bronzer, shimmer tan eyeshadow, a thin amount of black eyeliner, black mascara, and some pink lip-gloss to finish off to look. I straighten my hair then make my way to my closet. I grab a pair of short denim shorts and a black and white stripped tank top with thick straps and three red buttons at the top. I quickly got dressed and made my way out of my room.

I stop by Letty's room to see she's still asleep so I walk back to my room and write a quick not telling her I went out to explore and go put it on her night stand. I see her clock there and see its ten o'clock in the morning I'm pretty impressed I'm up this early during summer. Hey I'm only 16 we sleep in a lot case and point Letty will probably be asleep till at least noon. I got to my room and grab some money and my phone, I put both in my pocket and make my way out of the house. I walked around and shopped a bit, I saved up my money over the years, and then I entered a well I guess a very Asian part of town, which was ok with me because I love any kind of Asian food. I look at my phone and see it's non so I guess it's lunch time. I came upon a restaurant called New- Saigon. It looked pretty good so I made my way inside. A nice women sat me and told me my waitress would be here soon.

I sat there patiently waiting and then a pretty Asian girl who looked about my age walked up to my table and said, "Hello my name is Lucy and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" I smile and say, "Coke please. I was just wondering are you guys hiring? I just moved here and I could really use a job." She looked me over seemingly studying me and says, "You can fill out an application, but I make no guarantees." I nod with a smile and say, "Of course I understand." She still little skeptical, but walks off to get my drink and application. When she walked by a table of guys one slapped her on her ass. She looked furious, but we both knew there wasn't much she could do on the clock she was about to say something, but I beat her to it, "Hey asshole! What gives you any hint of the idea you can just slap her ass like that? Because she works here? Because she is paid to pretend to be nice to low life pricks like you? I don't know nor do I care what right you think you have, but you better apologize and get the hell out of here." He glared at me and said, "What if I don't?" I smirked and said, "I'll kick your stupid ass in front of this whole restaurant or you'll get arrested for harassment and hitting a girl either way you'll be out of here looking more like a dumbass than you already do." He looked complete dumbstruck and embarrassed he slammed money down on his table and stormed out.

Lucy turned to me with a smile and says, "You didn't have to do that." I smile and say, "I've been a waitress before I know how bad it sucks not being able to tell an asshole he's an asshole, plus no one has the right to harass you like that, it isn't right nor is it ok so I put a stop to it so you wouldn't get in trouble. I hope that's ok." She laughed a little and said, "Of course it's ok, but I was about to tell him off myself my brother owns this place I can't be fired. What's your name? I'll tell him to hire you, I like you. Your feisty." I smile and say, "Thank you so much and my name is Alexandria Ortiz, but I go by Lexi. And I would really appreciate it if you talked to your brother. I'm new here and I literally know no one and I know of nothing to do I was hoping to get a job to at least make some money and have something to do." She smiles and says, "Well my name is Lucy Tran and there is plenty to do around here. How about after my shift which ends in thirty minutes I show you around and you can come with me to the races tonight and meet my brother and I'll tell him to hire you." I smile extremely excited to have someone to talk to who isn't Letty and say, "That sounds awesome I know nothing about cars, but it'll be cool to see an actual race. Plus it will be awesome to see sights and talk to someone who is not Letty and to have a new friend." She smiled at me and said, "I'll bring you the best dish in the house and your drink Lexi." I smiled and went back to my table.

It didn't take her long to come back with my food and my drink, she sat down at the table with me with her own food. We sat there and had a nice lunch and talked about everything under the sun including our siblings. I learned that she was 17, a year above me in school, she drives a black Lamborghini that her brother won for her, she had a cousin named Lance who was 19 that was like another big brother, and much more. Her brother sounds like an amazing man to own his own restaurant at only 21, that's pretty impressive. After lunch, which she did not allow me to pay for, we went shopping and she used her brothers card to buy us new outfits for tonight she bought a little black dress with some red heels and I bought an off the shoulder black top that was formfitting, showed cleavage, and cut right above my bellybutton, a pair of dark denim short shorts, some fishnets, and a pair of purple lacey booty heels. We went back to my house to get ready to surprise her brother at the races. She did black eyeshadow and black mascara with dark red lipstick. I did a smokey eyeshadow, with a thicker amount of black eyeliner then this morning, black mascara, and bright red lip-gloss. I curled my hair, while Lucy left hers straight. As we were leaving the house I left another note for Letty, who still wasn't home, because I knew mom wasn't going to be home anytime soon. Then we made our way to her car and raced off to the races.

Once we pulled up to the races I looked around and was amazed by all the cars and al the sluts. It was crazy how much they had of both. Lucy laughed at my look of aw and parked next to a bunch of nice cars I couldn't identify. Lucy got out and said, "Come on Lexi." I made my way out of the car as some guy stormed to Lucy and started yelling at her in another language. He was gorgeous had to be in his twenties so I'm guessing this was her brother. I came around the car to stand behind her and when he saw me he stopped mid rant and that made me blush a deep red. He smirked at me and said to Lucy, "Who is your friend Luc?" Lucy laughed and pulled me next to her then wrapped her arm around me and said, "This is Alexandria Maria Ortiz, but she goes by Lexi, she is my new best friend I adore her and you just hired her as our newest waitress Johnny." He smirked and said, "Well Lexi you're hired then. I'm Johnny Tran and this is my cousin Lance." I got out of Lucy's grasp and shook his and then lance's hand. I smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you both and thank you Johnny I just moved here and I really appreciate this opportunity." He smirks and tells me, "It's no problem, but since I didn't really interview why don't you spend the night hanging with me so I get a chance to know my new waitress." I look at Johnny he looks very sweet with a dangerous undertone that lets me know it is in my best interest to say yes, I look over at lance and he's got this scary smirk on his face that tells me saying know would not be a good idea, and then I look to Lucy who smiles at me and nods, but I can see a little fear in her eyes. I know what my answer is, it's the only right answer in this situation, "Of course Mr. Tran." His smirk widens and he says, "It's Johnny. Lucy, Lance go find your friends." Neither made a move to leave and his smirk disappeared as he said, "Now!" they both scurried away as quickly as possible.

I was now scared his own family is a little scared of him. What chance do I have against him? I think he could tell I was scared, because he said, "Don't worry princess I won't hurt you. I just want to get to know you." I nod a little shakily and say, "Ok Mr. Tran." He laughs and shakes his head as he says, "I told you princess its Johnny and you're in no danger with me gorgeous I won't let anything hurt you I promise." I don't know why I believed him or why I started to feel safe with him, but I did so I said, "Ok Johnny I trust you." He smirked and said, "I'm glad princess." I don't know why, but I feel like this is just the calm before the storm. I shake off that feeling what could possibly be bad about being around Johnny it's not like we're going to get together or anything. I shrug off the bad feeling and continue to talk to Johnny the more we talk the more I'm starting to like him. Ok I take it back I hope I end of with Johnny. He's an amazing, albeit scary, man and I was really starting to become interested in him.

He finally asked the one question that could ruin it all. He asked, "How old are you my pretty princess?" I sigh knowing there was no way I could lie to him. I say sadly, "16." He smiles at me and says, "Oh beautiful I don't care about age. Do you parents care?" I shook my head and said, "My dad took off when my sister and I were born and my mom is always gone and here lately so is my sister." He looks at me and says, "Gone where?" I shake my head and say quietly, "Good question. I wish I knew. Mom is off doing drugs and whatever else somewhere and I have no idea where Letty is she doesn't leave me notes like I do her." He lifts my chin and says, "Well you have me, Lucy, and Lance we'll always be there for you." I smiled and we looked deep into each other's eyes then Lance came up to us and ruined our moment by saying, "Johnny it's your turn to race man." Johnny nodded at Lance telling him to go on. He looked at me with a smirk this time and said, "How about we make a bet?" I looked at him curiously and say, "What is the bet?" he smirks and says, "I'm about to race and if I win you do something I want and if I lose I do something you want. Sound like a deal?" I think about it and say, "As long as it's nothing sexual it's a deal." He smiles at me softly and says, "I promise princess it'll be nothing sexual." He catches me by surprise when he pulls me into a kiss. When he pulls back he says, "I needed a good luck kiss. Now watch me squash these idiots." I smiled and pulled him into one more good luck kiss and watched him run off to his car.

He got in his car and drove over to the starting line along with four other cars. Lance walked to the center of the cars and said, "Ready. Set. Go." Then the cars went flying by him. Lucy came to stand me I grabbed her hand and we both nervously watched Johnny as he raced. I would like to say it was a close race to be nice, but in all honesty it wasn't Johnny was way in the lead and it seemed to me these guys were using their NOS too early, not that I would know much about it all, but still. The race was very exciting and it was also nerve wrecking, but the end result was what I expected Johnny won. As soon as he crossed the finish line he got out of his car got the money and passed it to Lance and said, "Count it." He then grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss that took me by surprise. When we pulled away I was completely breathless and he said, "I believe I won the bet Beautiful and what I want is a date with you princess." I smile at him and say, "A deal is a deal I'd be honored to go out with you Mr. Tran." He smiles and says, "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8. And you start at the restaurant the day after at 3." I smile up at him and say, "Ok and thank you Johnny this means a lot and I can't wait for our date." He smiles softly at me again and says, "How about I bring you home?" I smile and said, "Ok I'll just go say bye to Lucy." He nods and goes to talk to lance.

I walk over to Lucy and she says, "So I saw you kiss my brother and oh my gosh we are so going to be sisters one day!" I laugh and say, "I wouldn't take it that far Lucy, but we are going out tomorrow night and he is bringing me home tonight." She squeals and says, "You have to tell me all about it the day after ok?" I laugh and say, "Well the day after I start at the restaurant at 3." She squeals again and says, "That's when I work! I'm going to be training you! This is so awesome!" I laugh and hug her then make my way back to Johnny. He opens his car door for me and I get in. I give him directions to my house and off we go. He grabs my hand and says, "So what was Lucy over there squealing about?" I giggle and say shyly, "She thinks because we kissed and we're going on a date that means she and I are going to be sisters one day." He looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes and says, "Maybe one day you will be." I blush and turn to look out the window with a smile on my face. We drove in a comfortable silence until we reached my house. When we got there I turned to him with a shy smile and said, "Thank you for driving me home." He smiled and said, "Here give your number." I put my number in his phone. Then he says, "I had an amazing time with you tonight my beautiful princess and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow night." I smiled at him and said, "I can't wait either Johnny. I had such an amazing time tonight to with you and watching you race. I've never seen anyone drive that fast ever!" He smiled at me and said, "Soon you'll be used to the races and my driving." I nodded with a goofy smile on my face. He pulled me into another passionate kiss, but this one was more heated and I swear I thought I was going to pass out from the intensity of it. When he finally pulled away he said, "Good night Princess. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and said, "Good night Johnny I can't wait!"

I got out of the car and made my way into my house to see no one was home. I sigh and make my way up to my room I strip out of my race clothes and put on pajamas then I take off my makeup, I turn on my TV and lay down in bed when I notice a text on my phone. It was from an unknown number so I opened and it said: Good Night my Beautiful Princess. Until tomorrow.) I knew it was from Johnny so I sent back: I can't wait! Good night Johnny.) I quickly saved his number and turned over to go to sleep. As I start to fall asleep all I can think is everything is about to change.


End file.
